¿Juegas sucio? Pues yo también
by Benabeth
Summary: Ikuto estaba más cariñoso y ella no sabía por qué. Todo había comenzado cuando un día Ami quiso salir al parque y ella tuvo que acompañarla...
1. Capitulo 1

Amu, una chica netamente normal...sin contar su extraño y poco común cabello. Se encontraba en su cama, pensando en ciertos acontecimientos que le ponían los pelos de punta.

Sin objeciones. Tsukiyomi Ikuto era, es y será un pervertido total para toda la vida, pero el hecho de que anduviera más...por decirlo, Cariñoso, la ponía sumamente nerviosa y en completo pánico.

El chico de cabello azul, cada que podía y la encontraba se posicionaba muy, que digo DEMASIADO pegado a ella. Lo que la incomodaba y la hacía sentir un insoportable-soportable cosquilleo, en el estomago. Un calor en el pecho y escalofríos. MUCHOS escalofríos.

Todo había comenzado con el día Martes de la semana pasada...

**FlashBack**

Amu iba caminando por el parque cerca de su casa. El cual era muy caracterizado y popular por la colina que mantenía al centro del mismo. Curiosamente, tapando la colina, había un..por decirle, mini bosque de arboles verdes, purpuras y de color rosa. De por si ya era bastante inusual que tuviera arboles de distintos colores de hojas... Pero bueno. Volviendo a lo de antes...

La chica de cabello rosa y de 15 años (N/A: Aquí le puse 15 años porque me perece incomodo el escribir mientras la pobre-**AFORTUNADA** chica es muy pequeña. Me siento una pedofila total .w.) había sido enviada a ese hermoso parque, ya que Ami, su hermana, al tener 5 años era todavía muy pequeña para salir sola, más peligroso si era un completo monstruito inquieto. Ya que su madre estaba lo suficientemente ocupada y su padre no e encontraba en casa por andar por ahí dándoselas de fotógrafo. No había quedado otra opción que dejar la tarea de Lenguaje a medias, por su hermanita que no le dejaba de molestar.

Al final... la pequeña monstruito se había zafado de su vista y la termino por perder. Un gran problema. Debía de estar por ahí cerca...aunque ahora. Justamente, el bosque no ayudaba en NADA. De hecho...solo quería destrozarlo por puñetero (.w.) y estar justamente ahí y ahora. Pero nada sacaba haciéndolo. No quería tener que pagar una deuda. Una GRAN deuda. Para más remate. Sus "inseparables" charas...se habían ido a medio día con los Charas de sus demás amigos. Entre ellos...el de Ikuto. Yoru. Dejándola sola con la maldita tarea.

- ¡AMI!¡Donde te has metido! - el hecho de que su hermana se hubiera ido dejándola sola por ahí para ella irse a correr y divertir, la sacaba de sus casillas.

"Kamisama... ¿porque diablos tiene que ser tan extrovertida e inquieta?¡Maldición!" iba soltando maldiciones en su -para nada- inocente mentalidad.

- ¡HINAMORI AMI!¡Vuelve acá ahora mismo! - gritó intentando esquivar una rama loca que se movía por el viento. Sin conseguirlo, claro. Así que, la rama la golpeo en plena cara. Logrando enfadarla más.

- Heey... te saldrán canas verdes antes de tiempo gatita - escucho una voz.

_Mierda._

Pensó mordiéndose el labio. La voz se escuchaba a sus espaldas le era muy conocida y para nada confundible. Una voz ronca y profunda, casi como un ronroneo. Lo cual la hacía una voz sexy y sensual. Para su pena...era la voz de ese gato pervertido que tenía por...¿amigo?¿conocido? quien sabe. Pues ella solo sabía que era un chico de 18 años que se metía a su habitación cada que podía. Contando con que se dormía en su cama, sacaba comida de su cocina cuando nadie estaba rondando por el primer piso...

- Ohh...¿te ha comido la lengua el gato? - pregunto cerca de su oído, casi en un susurro, con tono burlón.

_Más Mierda._

- Vamos Gatita... ¿por qué no hablas? - pregunto en un suspiro.

- Qué quieres - le pregunto de forma seca, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Tratando de controlar...lo que quiera que estaba intentando controlar.

- Kamisama...pero que fría - exclamó aparentando indignación.

- Métete a tu Kamisama por el culo - le dije enfadada. Ya suficiente tenía con que Ami se fuera como si yo no estuviera. Y que ahora llegara este a joderme más el día.

- Pero que agresiva - ronroneó con una sonrisa en su cara-de-modelo.

- ¡No soy agresiva! - replicó la chica dándose la vuelta para encarar a ese gato maldito.

- No... solo que ya te bajo ¿no? - pregunto inocentemente con una sonrisa triunfal al ver la cara de desencajo de Amu.

- ¡NO!¡BAKA! - gritó roja como un tomate. Tanto que le llegaba a salir humo por las orejas.

- Auch... - se quejó tapándose sus orejas - eres muy mala. Sabes perfecta mente que mis orejas son sensibles por el hecho de que me transformo en un gato.

- No me gustan los gatos. Así que por mi que te quedes sordo - dijo sacando le la lengua al chico.

- Si claro. Y Yoru es amante de los ratones - dijo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos - Gatita...tienes un pouster, y que digo un pouster...muuchos pousters con imágenes de gatitos - dijo poniendo al descubierto esa faceta de Amu: Amante de los gatos.

- ¡Y Tú por qué demonios sabes tal cosa Maldita sea! - gritó rechinando los dientes y apretando con fuerza las manos en puños.

- T t t - Ikuto chasqueó la lengua tres veces seguidas y negó con la cabeza también tres veces - Amuu... maldecir no esta bien. Por lo menos no para una niña de 15 años.

- ¡NO soy una NIÑA! - gritó furiosa.

La chica se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Ikuto, mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados y los parpados cerrados poniendo mucha presión en ellos.

- Eso ya lo veremos - le dijo en un suspiro a la pelirosa cerca del cuello. Amu se sobresalto al sentir la respiración de el muchacho muy cerca de ella, más encima el BIEN formado pecho de él se presionaba contra la espalda de ella con sumo cuidado.

Ikuto besó el cuello de la chica con suavidad. Mandando descargas eléctricas agradables por todo el cuerpo de Amu. La pelirosa suspiro casi inaudible mente. Pero ese suspiro no paso desapercibido por el peliazul. Él le haría sentir lo que nadie más podría hacerle sentir en toda su vida. Él sería el único para Hinamori Amu y eso ya lo había decidido. Cuando se dio cuenta una noche de otoño que esa chica bajita era más que su 'objeto de diversión' (en el sentido santito .w.), su 'gatita pervertida', su 'pelirosa preferida' y unos cuantos "su" más.

El peliazul tomó a la chica por la cintura y la giró de forma un tanto ansiosa y un tanto delicada. Quedando así frente a frente con ella. Los ojos Ámbar de ella estaban brillantes y radiantes. Sus labios estaba humedecidos. Seguramente se los habría lamido o mordido cuando le besó el cuello. Amaba su cuello, era suave, delicado, pálido y delgado. Era perfecto.

Amu se le quedó viendo a él...especifica mente los ojos Zafiro del chico que tenía delante. Aunque más arriba. Los ojos de él estaban un poco más oscuros de lo normal. ¿Sería eso...

La chica no pudo terminar de pensar porque Ikuto comenzó a besar otra vez su cuello, esta vez pasando la punta se su lengua por el. Se sentía taaan bien.

- ¡ONE-CHAN! - se escucho un gritito y la pelirrosa salió de su ensoñación. Luego ya no sentía los brazos de Ikuto y se giró hacía la voz.

_Joder Ami. Tan inoportuna como siempre._

Espera...debería haber sido oportuna, no inoportuna.

_Maldición._

- ¡Ikuto! - chilló bajito y se giró.

_Nada._

Se había escapado.

- One-chan...¿con quién hablas? - pregunto Ami inocente como siempre.

- Yo...yo...hablaba con...con...

_¿Se le podía llamar a eso 'hablar'?_

Claro que no.

- Yo no hablaba con nadie - sonrió.

- Ahh...

No. Eso no era hablar.


	2. Capitulo 2

Amu dormía relajadamente en su cálida cama de color rosa. A su pesar no todo son nubes, dulces y color rosa.

_...All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the he__..._

Pero como la chica con temperamento que era le pegó un manotazo al celular -también rosa- para que se "callara" de una vez. Claro que no contaba con que volviera a sonar, con la misma melodía. Y gracias a ella ya sabía de sobra que la persona insistente era una de sus mejores amigas, Tsukiyomi Utau, o más conocida como Hoshina Utau...mencionando que era la hermana menor de ese-sujeto-peli-azul-de-18-años llamado Ikuto.

Abrió el teléfono celular y sin mirar lo puso en alta voz.

- ¡AMUU! - se escuchó un grito muy agudo desde el celular.

_Maldición Utau..._

- Estoy bien, no grites - dijo con voz amortiguada, ya que tenía la cara contra la almohada. Pero aún era audible.

- Es que me asustaste. Normalmente siempre contestas a la primera - dijo del otro lado, y Amu supuso por el tono de voz, que estaba haciendo un pequeño puchero. La conocía lo bastante bien.

- Ya, entendí. ¿Qué quieres? es sábado y quiero dormir - comentó con voz adormilada aún.

- Kamisama...que aburrida. Te llamaba para que me acompañaras al centro comercial, hace mucho que no vamos y necesitas ropa nueva al igual que yo - explicó desde el otro lado de la linea.

¿Qué hace mucho que no iban? Pues que habían ido hace dos semanas atrás ¿Qué necesitaba ropa? Ya ni le alcanzaba ropa en su armario, hasta al punto de que lo abría y se le caía todo del mueble ¡¿Qué ella también necesitaba ropa?! no era como si en las salidas al centro comercial se comprara un vestido, un par de zapatos y nada más. ¡Utau compraba de a docenas! y todavía tenía la incógnita rondando por su cabeza: ¿En dónde demonios le cabía tanta ropa?

- ¿Nada más? - pregunto Amu con aburrimiento.

- ¡¿Como que "nada más"?! Escúchame bien Hinamori Amu ¡Te veo en el parque a las una y media de la tarde!¡Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos! - y luego de eso Amu solo pudo apreciar el sonido que emitía el teléfono al cortarse la linea.

No le quedaba de otra. Confía...no quieres ver a Utau enojada, sobre todo contigo. Así que media adormilada se levanto y se sentó en la cama, se resfregó los ojos para que reaccionaran y se abrieran. Maldición...ese día tenía planeado dormir todo el día. Estaba demasiado cansada. Había estado reflexionando sobre Ikuto y su actitud toda la noche y no quería que le hablaran más de aquel gato pervertido. Sino...terminaría pensando otra vez en él y lo que había pasado...con él.

Luego de bañarse, empezó a hurgar su armario y cómoda encontrando su conjunto. Una polera de tirantes azul petroleo, encima una camisa en color calipso degradado, unos short vaqueros y zapatillas converse de igual tono que los short. Se hecho al hombro un bolsito con forma ovalada color blanco y bajo las escaleras para irse a almorzar.

- Amu ¿a dónde vas hija? - pregunto Midori. Su madre. Cuando entró en la cocina.

- Ah...Utau me invitó al centro comercial - respondió a su madre mientras buscaba un vaso en los muebles.

- Oh...eso es fantástico, yo hace mucho quiero ir de compras. Por cierto, tu amiga, Utau, es muy linda y agradable, es como un ángel - comentó Midori a su hija con tono entusiasmado.

- Ehhh...si, es muy...muy agradable, como un ángel - murmuro con un tic en su fina ceja.

"Todo menos agradable como un ángel cuando se trata de salidas y ropa" pensó Amu bebiendo del agua que se había servido en el vaso, que encontró en uno de los tantos muebles.

- Ya estará la comida hija, ¿podrías poner los servicios en la mesa? - Amu asintió acercándose a un cajón, de donde sacó tenedores y cuchillos - ¡Y luego llama a tu hermana!

- ¡Vale! - respondió cuando estaba ya en el comedor.

Luego de hacer todo lo que su madre le pidió y mientras comía. Revisó la hora en su reloj blanco. 1:25pm. ¡Mierda! se tardaba diez minutos en llegar a el dichoso parque en el que se encontraría con la rubia. Se terminó el jugo de naranja que quedaba en su vaso y buscó sus llaves. Las encontró y luego de un "Adiós mamá, adiós Ami" salió de su casa con destino hacia el parque. Fue necesario correr para poder llegar hasta el lugar. Así que llego jadeante al lado de Utau.

- Tres minutos tarde - escuchó que su amiga decía.

La vio sacarse sus gafas dejando ver sus ojos violeta. Le gustaba como se vestía Utau...la diferencia, ella no era tanto de vestidos, además de que no podía darse tantos gustos. Cuando salía con su amiga, solo compraba poleras, camisas, pantalones, shorts, zapatillas, botas y uno que otro accesorio. Véase que Utau la influenciaba para hacerlo. Aún así...ni loca compraría un vestido con el cual gastaba un conjunto de ropa completo.

Subió la vista a la rubia. La vio con un vestido strapless color durazno, zapatos de tacón negros, una pequeña cartera también negra y unos aretes plateados. Si, definitivamente le gustaba como se vestía.

- Vamos, el diez por ciento de descuento en Lady Lu se acaba a las dos de la tarde - la tomó de la mano mientras hablaba con voz apresurada.

- ¡¿Me has sacado de la cama por una tienda en la que hay diez por ciento de descuento¡¿estás chiflada?! - pregunto Amu incrédula. Genial...su día con su cama se había arruinado por una maldita tienda de moda.

- ¡No me hables así Hinamori Amu¡no es una maldita tienda como tu dices! además...¿cómo demonios puedes estar todo un día soleado acostada en tu cama? Tu eres la chiflada - respondió a su amiga.

- Yo no tengo como droga ir de compras - masculló la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

- Cállate y sigue Hinamori - ordenó Utau poniéndose otra vez sus gafas.

Así que...Amu no tuvo más opción que avanzar calladita. Para luego volverse a su casa con unas cuantas bolsas de papel con diferentes motivos y con diferentes nombres en ellas. No sin antes recibir una charla de su amiga que era de un contenido así como "¿cuando tendrás novio?" o "¿Le has pescado a mi hermano?"

Por lo tanto, para su desgracia. Terminó pensando en el camino a casa con ese chico peli azul que tan meloso y apegado a ella estaba.

* * *

**Hello chicas ^^**

**Lo se, tardé mucho con el capitulo pero aquí esta.**

**¡Gracias a las que me enviaron un review!**

**Cualquier pregunta y/o duda no duden en hacérmela saber.**

**Unas ****preguntas de d****espedida: **

- ¿Creen que Amu deje de pensar siquiera en Ikuto?

- ¿Dejaran de recordarle siempre al chico?

- ¿El individuo-de-cabello-azul hará su aparición de nuevo?

**Y así me despido!Tengan buena noche! ^^**

**pd: review para que Ikuto se te aparezca para darte besos por el cuello.**


End file.
